fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Kat
A character played by Bree Coke-Attewell Basics Name: Kate Kat (aka Kate, Kat, Kitten, Kit Kat, Kitty) Race: '''Mutant '''Class: Medic Age: 13 years but because of mutation she is physically mature as a 16-18 year old human other then her appearance. Gender: Female Faction: '''The Family '''Rank: Ghost Identifiable Features and Gear: Black cat ears, Black tail, Whiskers, Black nose.Purple and Black Collar, Purple Combat Dress, Black Combat boots, Black open finger gloves. In winter she also wears black leggings and a black long sleeved shirt under her dress. Her arms and shins have black furry armor on them. Weapons: Dual Blades, Small pistols Gemina Umbras (black dual blades) Ursi Pistols (2-4 small pistols) Skills: Good jumper, eye for detail and movement, keen sense of smell, keen sense of hearing, sound mimicking, martial arts, singing, drawing, being social, agile. Biography "I woke up alone on the bank of a nearly dried up river. The sun was shining down making my cat-like eyes dilate to slits in the sudden brightness. Hy head felt heavy and clouded as I tried to piece together my thoughts. 'Who...am I?' I thought to myself. I tried to find the answer through the fog in my mind, but I found nothing. I felt the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't remember a thing. I look around trying to recognize something, anything, of my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. It was then my sharp eyes caught movement. I saw that a group of men dressed in worn clothing were approaching me. I stood my ground, growling slightly, bracing myself for an attack when the man who looked to be the leader smiled at me. His smile was not one of malice, but of kindness and concern. He promised me no harm and asked my name. Before I even realized it the answer had come to me. "Kate...Kate Kat." I mewled softly. He nodded and introduced himself and his comrades. "We are a traveling tribe of simple nomads." He explained. He suddenly asked me what I was doing laying in the middle of the woods. I explained to him my situation truthfully not seeing any harm in it. He looked deep in thought before he broke out once more in a wide grin. "Why not join us? Maybe while we travel you will find out who you are." I was astounded by the nomads kind offer and I accepted gratefully and began to travel with them." -from the journal of Kate Kat The nomads taught her many things about the land. They taught her how use herbs and plants to heal different aliments and injuries. They also taught her how to fight, as the lands were not always as friendly as they seemed. "I had been traveling with the nomads about a month when we found a strange yet quiet girl who was on the run. She appeared upset. Just as the kind nomad had offered to me he offered to let the girl travel with us. The girl simply nodded solemnly. I happily went to introduce myself. "Welcome! I'm Kate Kat, but you can just call me Kate." I said happily. The girl looked at me with disinterested eyes. "I'm Koh..." She said bluntly not seeming interested in talk. Still I was determined to have her open up." -from the journal of Kate Kat Kate continued to talk to her day after day, and contrary to expectations they became close, almost inseparable. They were happy and life was good until one fateful day. They were traveling one night by moonlight across the land when the leader suddenly stopped them. "I could tell immediately something was wrong. Before I could cry out a warning we were attacked by terrible monsters/people known as grifters. Faster then me or Koh could react they destroyed the family we had come to love. I wanted nothing more then to tear the grifters apart, but there were too many of them. Me and Koh had no choice, we fled. We ran and ran until our feet could carry us no further." -from the journal of Kate Kat They fled to a place they later discovered was called Kasm. Kate found and joined up with a group of people with the name of the thing she had always wanted most. A family. Personality Cute, cheerful, caring, cuddly, cunning, clever, talkative, smart, proud, loyal, sneaky, protective, moody. She has a pretty easy to read and has a laid back personality, but is surprisingly very serious and responsible for her age when she needs to be. She acts a lot older then she is, and actually due to her mutation, she looks younger but is more physically mature then she appears. (Kinda like the cat year variations like 1 year is 7 years for a cat, she is 13 years old but has the maturity of a 16-18 year old though she tends to be childish at times). She is very loyal and is not likely to disobey any command from a higher up she has respect for. She joined the family hoping to find people that she could rely on, and help out. She wants nothing more then to do her best. Likes: '''Meat, fish, mice, playing, climbing trees, helping those she respects, cuddling, being pet, milk, nice people, sword play, justice, warmth, making friends. '''Dislikes: Foul play, some of the legion, vegetables, gun fights, jerks, slavery, alcohol, being cold, being wet, people pulling my tail, making enemies, traitors. Disclaimer All info found in this article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Kate Kat as a player extends as far as what others have told you about her or what you've gathered from meeting her yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with her player. Category:Character Category:Medic Category:Mutant